


School

by Sammygirlspn



Series: Venji Chronicals [3]
Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Beating, Homophobia, Hospitals, Hurt Victor Salazar, M/M, Scared Benji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammygirlspn/pseuds/Sammygirlspn
Summary: Victor is attacked in the locker room on his first day back to school after coming out on Instagram
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell & Victor Salazar
Series: Venji Chronicals [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194032
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	School

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains descriptions of violence and hate crimes, if this bothers you don't read

Victor woke the next morning feeling extremely nervous, he wasn’t sure what to expect now that he was out to the whole school. He quickly changed into a pair of black jeans, a blue button up, and a pair of Nikes. He packed his basketball duffel, since he had practice after school, packed his backpack and headed out to the kitchen to find something for breakfast. Felix was already sitting at the table with his dad like he always was before school. Victor grinned at his best friend.  
“Hey buddy, you ready for school?” Felix asked.  
“Not at all.” Victor replied. “I’m really nervous about the way people are going to act today.”  
“If anyone gives you trouble Victor, go to your principal please.” Armando said. “Or call me.”  
“I will, I promise Papi.” Victor replied. The teenager grabbed breakfast before Felix and Victor headed outside. They got to the corner of the street and Victor was nearly knocked over as his sister threw her arms around him. “Hola Hermana.”  
“Victor when are you coming home? It’s not the same without you.” Pilar said. Victor looked down at his sister, concerned.  
“Mom didn’t tell you?” Victor asked.  
“Tell me what?” Pilar asked.  
“She kicked me out when I told her I’m gay.” Victor said. “And when I got back from New York she called me an abomination and disowned me.”  
“What?!” Pilar exclaimed. “Como podia hacer eso?! Eres su hijo! Esta Perra!” Victor’s eyes widened at his sisters explatives; they had always been taught to not swear so it was a surprise to hear those words.  
“Hermana, she is still our mom, you can’t talk about her like that.” Victor said. “It doesn’t matter what she says or how she feels about me I will always love her, and you should too.”  
“But she kicked you out, she disowned you.” Pilar said. Victor wrapped his arm around his sister’s waist and started walking in the direction of Brasstown; so, they could grab coffee before school.  
“Pilar, she is still my mom. I love her and I am ready to forgive her as soon as she is ready to speak to me.” Victor said. Pilar nodded; she didn’t understand her brother’s loyalty to their mom; they’d never had the same relationship. The three teenagers stopped in front of Brasstown while they all made sure they had enough money to pay for the coffee.  
Victor was facing the building and didn’t see Benji walk up behind him, so he was startled when the older teenager wrapped his arms around Victors waist and kissed his neck softly. Victor looked at Benji’s face over his shoulder and kissed his lips, earning himself a smile.  
“Morning Vic.” Benji said, his arms tightening around Victor for a moment.  
“Are you two dating now?!” Both Felix and Pilar asked at the same time. Victor’s smile lit up his entire face at the question and he looked down at Benji’s light brown eyes before kissing him again.  
“Yeah, we are.” Benji said, his smile matching Victors. They’re eyes locked again and Benji stood on his toes to kiss Victors lips. “Alright, we are getting coffee?” Victor, Felix, and Pilar all nodded and the four teens walked into the little shop. Benji was leading Victor to the counter, their fingers interlaced.  
“Two cold brews, one with extra cream.” Victor said to Sarah, pulling his wallet out.  
“I can buy my own babe.” Benji muttered.  
“I know, but I wanted to.” Victor replied, squeezing Benji’s hand. Sarah looked between the two, then down at their hands before frowning.  
“You know this is against policy.” Sarah stated, gesturing at their hands. Benji looked down where their hands were still connected, and he blushed slightly.  
“I didn’t even think about it. I promise it won’t get in the way of work or schedules.” Benji replied.  
“And we promise to keep our hands to ourselves while on the clock.” Victor added quickly.  
“Good, now take your coffee. I’ll see both of you later.” Sarah said. Victor and Benji each grabbed their cups and stepped back to wait for Felix and Pilar to buy their drinks before they all walked the remaining two blocks to the high school. As they approached the school Victor tensed, his heart was pounding in his chest and he was struggling to breathe. Benji noticed the change in Victors grip on his hand and he stopped, turning to look at his boyfriend.  
“Hey, Victor.” Benji said quietly, trying to get Victors attention on him. “Focus on me babe.” Victors panicked eyes focused on Benji as the older teenager encouraged him to take deep, slow breaths. After several minutes Victor let out a shaky breath and pressed his face into Benji’s neck while the older boy held him close.  
“You okay buddy?” Felix asked. Victor straightened to look at his best friend before he nodded.  
“Just a panic attack. It’s the third one I’ve had in the last two days.” Victor muttered.  
“Third one?” Benji asked, extremely concerned.  
“Yeah, I had one before our date, the one on our date and this one.” Victor said, he wasn’t too concerned about it, a lot had happened in just a few days. “I’m sure I’m fine.” Benji didn’t respond, but he glanced at Pilar over Victors shoulder, confirming that his sister was worried about him as well. “We should get inside; I need to stop at my locker so that I can get my gym clothes.” The other three agreed, with him and they continued walking.  
Victor grabbed Benji’s hand, not afraid of people knowing that they were together. People watched them as they walked through the front door some of them stared and whispered, others looked like they were impressed, and some didn’t bother to keep their voices low; letting everyone nearby know what their opinion was. Victor ignored them, wanting to just get to his locker and to gym without having to stop to talk to anyone. Once they got to Victor’s locker, he grabbed his gym clothes and the books he would need for the next two classes before walking to the gym. Benji had art first period which was down the hall from the locker room, so they walked together. Victor stopped outside the gym and turned to kiss Benji, the kiss started out gentle but soon became more passionate and Victor pushed Benji against the wall, shoving his tongue into the older boy’s mouth. Benji moaned, pulling Victor closer to him.  
“Hey f******! Get out of here!” Someone yelled. “You guys are so fucking gross!”  
Victor pulled away from Benji to see who was yelling at them, Kieran, one of the guys on the basketball team was looking at them with a look of disgust on his face. Victor closed his eyes and took a deep breath to keep himself calm before he turned back to Benji, ignoring Kieran.  
“I’ll see you after class babe.” Victor said, kissing Benji again.  
“Are you okay?” Benji asked.  
“I’m fine. I promise. I expected people to act like this. It’s not any different than the messages I got after posting my video.” Victor replied. “If I can’t handle them, I’ll tell Coach Ford okay?” Benji nodded and kissed Victor lightly before he headed to his class and Victor turned to go into the locker room.  
“Hey it’s Victoria! Go in the girl’s lockers Victoria! You no longer belong here!” Zach taunted. Victor ignored him, walking to his locker with his eyes forward and his head high. Zach marched up to Victor, blocking his locker.  
“Zach, I need to change for gym. Please move.” Victor said.  
“I told you, you don’t belong here homo. We don’t want you staring at our junk.” Zach spat.  
“Just move please. I don’t want to be late.” Victor muttered, his eyes now moving to the ground.  
“Oh, you won’t be late, because you won’t be going.” Zach laughed. Someone grabbed Victors arms, yanking them backwards which allowed Zach to punch Victor’s sternum, knocking the air out of him. Victor doubled over, gasping and Zach took another shot, punching Victors face. Victor heard a sickening crunch and pain spread across his face. Zach grabbed Victor by his hair then and dragged him over to the mirror, forcing him to look at himself, blood was dripping off his chin from his nose and a bruise was already starting to form across his cheeks. “Look at yourself whore, look good and hard because when I’m through with you, you’ll be a perfect canvas of black, blue and red.” Zach rammed Victors head into the ceramic sink in front of him and Victor’s vision blurred before he passed out.  
Benji’s POV  
Benji stood outside the locker room waiting for Victor, the bell had rung nearly five minutes ago, and the younger teen still hadn’t come out of the lockers. One of the guys that Benji recognized from the basketball team stepped out of the locker room and Benji stopped him.  
“Hey is Victor still in there?” Benji asked.  
“No, Victor got called to the office about fifteen minutes before the bell rang.” The guy said.  
“Thanks.” Benji said, feeling like something was off. He pulled out his phone to quickly text Victor; asking if everything was okay before he headed to class, he’d meet up with Victor at lunch. Benji sat down in his music theory class and pulled out his textbook, but he couldn’t focus. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. After ten minutes Benji decided he needed to get up and take a walk.  
“Mr. Garrett, may I go to the restroom?” Benji asked.  
“Yeah.” Mr. Garrett replied, not looking up from the book he was reading to the class. Benji stood and stepped into the hallway. He wandered down to the nearest drinking fountain and caught sight of the flashing lights of an ambulance outside the doors by the art classrooms. A group of students were gathered near the gym, whispering among themselves. Curious, Benji walked over to them to find out what happened.  
“Hey what’s going on?” Benji asked.  
“Someone was attacked in the lockers.” A red headed boy replied.  
“Not just someone, Victor Salazar, CreekWoods star player.” A girl said. Benji’s heart nearly stopped and his blood began to boil.  
“Victor was attacked?” Benji asked, his voice an octave higher than it normally was.  
“Yeah, I got into the lockers and he was on the floor, all bloody and bruised. He was awake when I got in there, but he seemed really out of it.” The red head said. “They’re taking him to Shady Creek Hospital.” Benji pulled his phone out to call his mom.  
“Benjamin is everything okay?” she asked.  
“Victor was attacked at school. They’re taking him to the hospital, can I please get a ride to be with him?”  
“Yeah, I’ll be there in a minute. Be in the office, I’ll call them now to let them know I’m coming.” She told him. Benji hung up and hurried back to his Music Theory class, he let Mr. Garrett know that he was leaving, grabbed his backpack and hurried to the office.  
“Mr. Campbell, why are you in here?” Ms. Albright asked.  
“Because of what happened to Victor. My mom’s picking me up to be with him.” Benji replied.  
“What happened to Victor?” Ms. Albright asked.  
“Nobody told you?” Benji questioned. “Victor was attacked in the locker room. They’ve got EMT’s down there to take him to the hospital.”  
“Nobody told me. I’ll call his mom right now.” Ms. Albright said.  
“Uh, call his dad. His mom isn’t talking to him right now.” Benji said. “And ask Pilar to come to the office. She can go to the hospital with me.” Ms. Albright did exactly that, she explained to Armando what had happened and that Benji was taking care of Pilar and would meet him at the hospital. Pilar stepped into the office a minute later, looking annoyed.  
“What are you doing in here?” Pilar asked.  
“Someone beat Victor and he’s being taken to the hospital. I told your dad you could go up with me.” Benji said quickly.  
“Someone beat Victor?” Pilar asked, her eyes going wide. Benji nodded and immediately pulled the girl to him, giving her a tight hug while she cried.  
“They found him in the locker room, he was awake but the person that found him said he was pretty out of it.” Benji said. His phone chimed then; a message from his mom letting him know that she was there. Benji led Pilar out to his mom’s car.  
“Mom, this is Pilar. Victor’s sister.” Benji said as the two teenagers climbed into the car.  
“I would say it’s pleasure to meet you, but I wish it were in better circumstances.” Pilar nodded, not really wanting to talk to a woman she didn’t know. The drive to the hospital was quiet, Benji was having a hard time staying still as adrenaline pumped through him, he was so worried about his boyfriend. They pulled up to the hospital and Benji launched himself out of the car, wanting to know how Victor was. He was so focused on getting information that he nearly ran into Armando. Armando grabbed Benji by the shoulders, slowing him.  
“Woah, Benji slow down.” Armando said.  
“Victor, is he okay?” Benji asked.  
“I just talked to a nurse, he’s got a concussion, a broken nose, bruised ribs and needed twelve stitches in his cheek, but he’ll be fine. I was just about to go in and see him.” Armando said.  
“Can I come in with you?” Benji asked.  
“Of course, Benji, he would want to see you.” Armando replied. Benji’s mom and Pilar walked into the lobby right then, Pilar threw herself into her fathers’ arms. Armando hugged her tightly before looking up at Benji’s mom. “I’m Armando, Victor’s dad. Thank you for bringing Pilar with you.”  
“It was no problem. I’m Carol, Benji’s mom.” She replied shaking Armando’s hand. “Benjamin, I have to get back to work, are you okay for now?”  
“Yeah, I’m sure I can get a ride home from Mr. Salazar.” Benji replied. Carol nodded and hugged her son before going back outside. Benji and Pilar followed Armando to Victor’s room where the younger boy was sitting propped up on pillows while a doctor finished putting stitches in his cheek.  
“B.” Victor said, his eyes locking onto Benji. “I didn’t expect you to be here.”  
“I have to support my boyfriend in his time of need.” Benji muttered before the tears started to fall. He’d been so scared that he hadn’t allowed himself to cry, but seeing Victor bruised and hooked up to machines in a hospital bed, he could no longer hold them back. Benji moved further into the room so he could sit on the bed next to Victor.  
“Babe, I’m okay.” Victor muttered petting Benji’s hair.  
“I just wish this hadn’t happened to you. Who did this?” Benji asked.  
“Zach and Jack mostly. Jack held me while Zach hit me.” Victor replied. “He was telling me that I no longer belong in the locker room and that I needed to go use the girl’s lockers.”  
“This was a hate crime.” Armando stated. “Police will be involved in this.”  
“They have already been called.” Victor said. “When I told the nurse, what happened she said she was calling the police so that they can get my statement.”  
“We should call Ms. Albright too. She’ll have to be involved since it happened at school.” Benji said. Victor agreed with Benji and Armando called the assistant principal, asking her to meet them at the hospital to speak with the police. A knock on the door had everyone looking up, Isabel and Adrian were in the doorway and when Adrian caught sight of his older brother, he ran to him, throwing himself onto the bed to give Victor a hug. Benji shifted so he could get up, but Victor grabbed his hand, keeping him on the bed with him.  
“Mijo, lo siento.” Isabel muttered.  
“Te perdono Mami.” Victor replied. “But I’m staying with dad.”  
“I understand mi amor.” Isabel said. She hadn’t moved and looked extremely awkward in the doorway. “I was wrong, and I should not have spoke to you the way I did.”  
“Te amo Mami, nothing will change that, but that doesn’t change the fact that you said horrible things to me and while I forgive you, it may take a while to get over what you said. I would like to spend time with you again, but not yet.” Victor said.  
“I am ready when you are amor.” Isabel said. Isabel looked at Benji then, noticing the way Victor was hanging onto the boy’s hand. “This is your friend from your birthday yes?”  
“Si, this is Benji. He’s my boyfriend.” Victor said. Isabel nodded, but didn’t respond. An awkward silence fell over the group before another knock on the door startled them. Two cops were standing in the hallway waiting to talk to Victor.  
“We’ll give you some space.” Armando said, ushering his family outside. Benji once again moved to get up but Victor wasn’t having it. Benji sat with Victor while the younger teen explained what happened and gave the police the names of the boys involved in the attack. Ms. Albright showed up five minutes after they’d finished speaking and she sat in an office discussing the incident with the two officers.  
A nurse came into the room around three-o-clock to check on Victor who was sleeping against Benji’s chest. The nurse gave Benji a small smile while she read the numbers on the monitor by Victor’s bed.  
“How long have you two been together?” She asked.  
“Honestly, we got together last night, but we’ve been friends for a few months.” Benji said. He looked down at Victor’s dark hair, smoothing it down gently.  
“Well, you make a cute couple.”  
“Thanks.” Benji replied. The nurse moved closer and gently tapped on Victor’s shoulder, waking him up. Victor groaned, protesting being awake.  
“I’m sorry Victor, but I have to check your eyes and your stitches, kind of difficult when you’re asleep.” She shined a light in both of Victor’s eyes, making sure they were dilating correctly before checking on the stitches to make sure they weren’t seeping. “How are you feeling?”  
“Sore and I’ve got a really bad headache.” Victor replied honestly.  
“Rate your pain from one to ten.” The nurse said. Victor looked thoughtful for a moment, trying to decide what his levels were at.  
“Um, like a two for the soreness and seven for the headache.” Victor said.  
“Okay, since your eyes are no longer dilated, and you seem to be responding fine I’m going to give you Tylenol for the pain. I unfortunately can’t give you anything stronger since you do have a concussion, and we will probably keep you overnight for observation.”  
“Am I allowed to have someone stay in my room overnight?” Victor asked.  
“We try to limit it to family.” The nurse responded, glancing over at Benji. “But I don’t think anyone will say anything if your boyfriend stays.”


End file.
